A large number of cytokines participate in the inflammatory response, including IL-1, IL6, IL-8 and TNF-α. Overproduction of cytokines such as IL-1 and TNF-α are implicated in a wide variety of diseases, including in flammatory bowel disease, rheumatoid arthritis, psoriasis, multiple sclerosis, endotoxin shock, osteoporosis, Alzheimer's disease, and congestive heart failure, among others [Henry et al., Drugs Fut., 24:1345-1354 (1999); Salituro et al., Curr. Med. Chem., 6:807-823 (1999)]. Evidence in human patients indicates that protein antagonists of cytokines are effective in treating chronic inflammatory diseases, such as, for example, monoclonal antibody to TNF-α (Remicade) [Rankin et al., Br. J. Rheumatol., 34:334-342 (1995)], and soluble TNF-α receptor-Fc fusion protein (Etanercept) [Moreland et al., 25 Ann. Intern. Med., 130:478-486 (1999)].
The biosynthesis of TNF-α occurs in many cell types in response to an external stimulus, such as, for example, a mitogen, an infectious organism, or trauma. Important mediators of TNF-α production are the mitogen-activated protein (MAP) kinases, including JNKs and p38 kinases. These kinases are activated in response to various stress stimuli, including but not limited to proinflammatory cytokines, endotoxin, ultraviolet light, and osmotic shock. The JNK and p38 pathways are activated by stimulation of TNF receptor family members, such as TNFR1, CD40, Herpes virus entry mediator (‘HVEM’)/another TNF receptor-associated protein (TRAF)-associated receptor (‘ATAR’), CD95/Fas/Apo1, TRAIL/Apo2L receptors and the TNF-related activation-induced cytokine (‘TRANCE’) receptor, receptor activator of NF-kB (‘RANK’).
There are four known isoforms of p38, i.e., p38α, p38β, p38γ, and p38δ. The α and β isoforms are expressed in inflammatory cells and are key modulators of TNF-α production. Inhibiting the p38α and β enzymes in cells results in reduced levels of TNF-α expression. Also, administering inhibitors of p38α and β in animal models of inflammatory disease has proven that such inhibitors are effective in treating those diseases. Accordingly, the p38 enzymes serve an important role in inflammatory processes mediated by IL-1 and TNF-α. Compounds that reportedly inhibit p38 kinase and cytokines such as IL-1 and TNF-α for use in treating inflammatory diseases are disclosed in U.S. Pats. Nos. 6,277,989 and 6,130,235 to Scios, Inc; U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,147,080 and 5,945,418 to Vertex Pharmaceuticals Inc; U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,251,914, 5,977,103 and 5,658,903 to Smith-Kline Beecham Corp.; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,932,576 and 6,087,496 to G. D. Searle & Co.; WO 00/56738 and WO 01/27089 to Astra Zeneca; WO 01/34605 to Johnson & Johnson; WO 00/12497 (quinazoline derivatives as p38 kinase inhibitors); WO 00/56738 (pyridine and pyrimidine derivatives for the same purpose); WO 00/12497 (discusses the relationship between p38 kinase inhibitors); and WO 00/12074 (piperazine and piperidine compounds useful as p38 inhibitors).
JNK (c-Jun N-terminal kinase), also called stress activated protein kinase (SAPK), is a member of the serine/threonine MAP kinase family. MAP kinase signaling cascades are critically important in translating the signals received at the plasma membrane into changes in cellular physiology and gene expression. JNK is activated in response to a variety of stimuli, including inflammatory cytokines, growth factors and cellular stresses such as UV-light.
JNKs, along with other MAPKs, have been implicated in having a role in mediating cellular response to cancer, thrombin-induced platelet aggregation, immunodeficiency disorders, autoimmune diseases, cell death, allergies, osteoporosis and heart disease. The therapeutic targets related to activation of the JNK pathway include chronic myelogenous leukemia (CML), rheumatoid arthritis, asthma, osteoarthritis, ischemia, cancer and neurodegenerative diseases.
Three distinct genes, JNK1, JNK2, JNK3 have been identified and at least ten different splicing isoforms of JNKs exist in mammalian cells (Gupta et al., EMBO J., 15:2760-70 (1996)). Members of the JNK family are activated by proinflammatory cytokines, such as tumor necrosis factor-α (TNFα) and interleukin-1 β (IL-1β), as well as by environmental stress, including anisomycin, UV irradiation, hypoxia, and osmotic shock (Minden et al., Biochemica et Biophysica Acta, 1333:F85-F104 (1997)).
Pyrrolotriazine compounds useful as tyrosine kinase inhibitors are disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/573,829 filed May 18, 2000, assigned to Bristol-Myers Squibb. In addition, pyrrolotriazine kinase inhibitors are disclosed in WO 02/40486, assigned to Bristol-Myers Squibb. Other applications disclosing p38 kinase inhibitors include: WO 03/032970, WO 03/033482, WO03/032971, WO 03/032986, WO 03/032980, WO 03/032987, WO 03/033483, WO 03/033457 and WO 03/032972 are incorporated into this application. Each of the patent applications, patents, and publications referred to herein is incorporated herein by reference.